Rescued
by L122yTorch
Summary: Mike goes to great lengths to save a client of the firm after he watches her car get run off the road...and into the river. He struggles to save her even though she's unresponsive under the water and injures himself in the process. - Harvey gets a call from Donna and rushes to the hospital. Maybe Mike's the one who needs rescued? Marvey
1. Chapter 1

The water was freezing. It sent a shockwave of pure adrenaline coursing through Mike's body. The further down he swam, the harder it was to see. The saltwater burned at his crystal blue eyes and stung at his skin like a million tiny volts of shock.

Finally he reached the car. Frantic hands banged against the window from the inside where the car was already filled with water. The beautiful redhead's copper locks floated around her face aimlessly, her green eyes were filled with terror.

Mike pulled at the door handle, she pushed, but nothing happened. Time was running out.

Melissa had been under too long and the terror and fervor in her eyes was slowly being replaced by a drowsy, oxygen-less complacency.

Mike took off his watch and wrapped it around his knuckles. He motioned to her to move her head, whether she understood or not, he couldn't tell.

He punched the window. Even though he used all his force, it felt like the water was dragging his arm in slow motion. He saw a tiny crack appear in the tempered glass. He struck again and again and again, sharp pains soaring through his right arm.

Melissa was now motionless in the car. His heart ached and his lungs screamed in protest at the lack of oxygen but he hit the window once more. This time the glass came apart.

He reached in and grabbed for Melissa. He pulled and tugged at her but her body didn't move, she was still strapped in. So he climbed through the window, shards of glass etching designs into his skin, and unbuckled her.

He still couldn't get the door open so he drug her through the window and began to swim towards the surface. The daylight and oxygen felt unreachable, his vision was sliding darker instead of lighter…he was so close but it seemed to take forever.

Finally his fingers felt the warm air, his head bobbed above the surface and his mouth sucked in gallons of air. He swam to shallow water and waded onto the bank with the limp body in his arms. He checked for a pulse; there was none.

He learned CPR once in Boy Scouts in middle school. He went through the motions the best he could with his whole body convulsing from the cold. The sounds of sirens appeared in the distance. Mike's cab driver peered down from the bridge, watching Mike press on Melissa's chest.

Mike couldn't keep doing this. He could only use his left hand to press on her chest, his right wasn't moving. He shivered to the core of his soul, and as he gave her oxygen that he himself desperately needed, he saw spots in his vision.

Finally Melissa stirred, spouting a stream of water from her mouth, coughing uncontrollably. Mike collapsed next to her, wordless, breathless, as police and EMT's came streaming down the embankment.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a pretty stressful Monday, hectic to say the least. The sun had dipped behind the glistening skyscrapers a few hours ago and Harvey was seated at his desk putting the finishing touches on his argument for tomorrow.

The glass door swung open and Donna appeared with the files that he needed for another case. "It wasn't easy," she said handing him the novel-sized stack of files.

"Is it ever?"

"Of course not. It just seemed to go by a lot faster with Mike around."

Harvey shot Donna a death glare that had "don't go there" written all over it. It had been a few months since Harvey had given Mike over to Louis and although Donna had begun to forgive the blonde associate, Harvey was still struggling.

Neither of them noticed Louis approaching until he was standing in the expansive office. He had a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead, a look of panic etched into the lines of his face and he was panting just a little.

"Louis…what…"

"Mike," Louis blurted out. "I know that you've distanced yourself from him considerably."

"Oh god, not you too," Harvey rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you should know that he's in the hospital."

"What?" Harvey said, in disbelief of the information his ears just carried to his brain.

"From what I've been told by the police, Mike was in a cab following our client, Melissa Strok back to the city. He saw her car being run off the bridge on route 46 into Overpeck Creek. And he jumped off the bridge and into the freezing water to rescue her," Louis paused and looked down at his feet, his complexion looking suddenly pale.

"He wasn't here today, he didn't call in, I tried to find him and I couldn't. I was actually mad at him…god."

"When was the accident?" Donna asked.

"Last night. He's at NY Presbyterian if…"

"Let's go," Harvey said standing up, gathering his things. His mind was a mad rush of anger fear and sadness. His heart beat harder beneath his Tom Ford suit with every slow minute that passed.

The ride to the hospital was unbearable. Louis, Donna and he remained in complete silence, listening to the faint hum of traffic outside as Ray zipped them across the city.

Harvey kept his face turned towards the window, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular as his stomach turned dangerously. "Are we close?" he asked Ray for the second time.

"Yes sir, we're here," he said pulling into the hospital drop off bay.

The three co workers went from the warm dark embrace of the humid night into the starkly cold and fluorescent lit entry of the hospital. It was a whirl of people, sounds, pages to doctors and elevator rides before they reached the correct floor.

The walls were a sickly green and the air smelled heavily of alcohol. It made Harvey want to turn and run. What if Mike was seriously injured? He'd been alone here for a day and hadn't called anyone…that couldn't be a good sign.

With each stride down the hall, it was like taking two steps back. "Excuse me," Donna said to a nurse. "Where can we find Mike Ross?"

"Are you his family?"

"We're his lawyers," Harvey heard the words come out of his mouth before they had time to register. "I'm also his employer, and the closest thing he has to family."

"Alright," the nurse replied, flipping through a file. "That's odd because his brother is in there with him right now."

Harvey didn't know what to say. Confusion spread across his face for a moment before his thoughts pressed on. "What room?"

"412"

The trio began walking towards the room "Mike has a brother?" Louis asked.

"No, he doesn't," Harvey answered.

"Then who the hell is in his room?"

"I don't know."

Finally they came to a heavy wooden door with a single vertical window. The knob felt foreign and cold as Harvey pushed open the heavy pine door. It clicked softly shut behind them as the three Pearson Darby employees stood in the room.

At Mike's bedside was a man, his left arm outstretched, his head resting on Mike's bed and right hand over Mike's. His hair was a deep coffee brown and he was wearing a beautiful suit.

And there was Mike. Lying in bed with a blanket pulled up to his waste. His bruised chest was exposed, his left arm was in a cast and there were bandages on his head.

He looked so pale and small, a collection of muscle and bone beneath turned down fluorescent lights. The sight made Harvey feel nauseous.

Harvey faux coughed and the sleeping man at the bed stirred. The collection of fine brown strands of hair stirred and the man lifted his face.

"Trevor," the words came out of Harvey like an accusation.

"Harvey," the man replied, blinking blearily at the three visitors standing at the door.

"What are you doing here Trevor?"

"The hospital called me," Trevor replied, his hand still over Mike's. "We have a mutual friend who works here, saw Mike come in and he gave me a call."

"Who are you?" Louis asked.

"Trevor Evans, I grew up with Mike. You seemed a little surprised to see me Harvey."

"That's because I am. You're not Mike's friend anymore."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you."

Heat and anger bubbled beneath Harvey's crisp collar. The way Trevor hung on to Mike's hand, the way he annunciated every smug word. He suddenly thought about what it'd be like to beat the man to a pulp.

Instead he said "what do you mean?"

"You're not Mike's friend," Trevor replied. "You're not even his mentor anymore." Harvey didn't let the surprise he felt register on his face.

"Don't worry…Mike didn't tell me. I just have a few friends at Pearson Darby."

Trevor looked incredibly well put together, a suit that rivaled Harvey's and an heir of confidence to match. But his eyes were tired and his tenor was strained.

"You have no authority to comment on the status of our friendship," Harvey replied cooly.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that he was missing for 25 hours, in which time he had two surgeries, and you failed to notice, or show up. Some friend."

Trevor stood and smoothed out his sleek black suit. His hand slid away from the bed and the silence in the room was met with a tiny grunt.

"Trev…" Mike said hoarsely reaching out his hand for the warmth that had just left.

"Mike," Trevor sighed with relief. "God, I was wondering when you'd ever wake up…scared the hell out of me."

"Wh…happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really…"

"You saved your client's life after her car got pushed off the bridge on route 46."

"It hurts…so bad," Mike said in a pained voice, his eyebrows knitted in pain.

"What hurts Mikey?" Trevor said putting a hand in Mike's hair.

"Everything."

Trevor chuckled. "Well, when you were getting her out of the car, the car shifted, you've got a broken arm, two broken ribs and a concussion. But you're going to be fine."

Mike was taking gulping deep breaths, a mix of pain and panic twisting his face. "I don't remember Trev…I can't remember."

"It's okay Mike, you don't have to right now."

Mike's eyes adjusted to the room. He glanced around and met Harvey's gaze. "Harvey…"

"Hey kid."

Trevor looked over at the musketeers and back at Mike. "I'm going to go Mike, you're work buddies will be here for you," he said staring at them. "Right?"

"Right," Donna answered.

"Trev…" Mike said as his former friend began to walk away.

"Yeah?"

But Mike just stared up at Trevor, unable to get the words through his aching head to his dry mouth.

"I know Mike," Trevor said in a near whisper. "I know how much you can't stand hospitals, but you need to be here. It's fine Mikey, just hang in there," he said putting a light hand on his friend's shoulder. "I stopped by your place and got you some clothes and your laptop and your iPod," he said turning to pull the iPod from the duffel bag. "Just listen to music and sleep," he said putting it in Mike's hand. Get better."

Trevor stepped away from the bed and headed towards Harvey and the door. He didn't even make eye contact with the older man, simply brushed past him, opened the door and disappeared down the hall.


End file.
